


Looking after you

by Winga



Category: EOS 10 (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, just a short fic with ryan and urvidian chatting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6885307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winga/pseuds/Winga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan's been working most of the time for a couple of days and Urvidian knows he has to say something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking after you

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt: "I wish you would write a fic where Urvidian and Ryan have a sort of father-son relationship or something like that" on tumblr originally (where I'm not Winga but shurikenship)

Ryan’s nails were digging into his palms as he looked at Akmazian lying on the hospital bed. It wasn’t like he hadn’t expected this, he just hadn’t realised what kind of a reaction it would bring out in him.

“You’re looking a bit pale, doctor,” Jane said when she came into the room. “Doctor Urvidian asked you to go see him. Akmazian’s going to be fine.”

Ryan just nodded, knowing he didn’t actually have anything to say. He looked Akmazian once more before nodding again and leaving the room. He walked over to Urvidian’s room. He knocked and the door opened in front of him faster than he expected.

“Ah. Doctor Dalias. I was afraid you might not appear,” Urvidian said. He looked at Ryan’s face and tutted. “I need you in good health, you know that.”

“I know, doctor Urvidian. What was it that you wanted to see me for?” Ryan asked stepping into the room and closing the door behind him.

Urvidian pointed at the chair and got up. “Sit down, sit down. Do you want water? Juice?”

“What’s going on?” Ryan asked with a frown.

“Just looking after my best surgeon. Sit _down_.”

Ryan shrugged and moved to sit down. “Water will be fine.”

Urvidian nodded and got Ryan a glass full of water. “Right. We should talk about your performance these last couple of days.”

“I’ve been doing _just fine_. No one has died, and everyone has been alright with the care they’ve gotten,” Ryan said, staring at Urvidian.

“You’ve not been doing just fine. You may have performed adequately but I don’t think you’ve slept more than a couple of hours during the last few days. The caffeine intake I’ve seen has been most worrisome,” Urvidian replied and crossed his fingers. “I have seen that you can perform well even like that, but I’d rather you be in the best condition possible.”

Ryan drank some of his water before saying anything. He didn’t notice the pleased look that crossed Urvidian’s face. “I don’t need to sleep right now. I’m making sure that everyone’s getting the best care they possibly can, and besides, isn’t it good to have a surgeon on call at all times?”

“No, it’s not. You’re not the only surgeon we have and if we need you, we can wake you up. You really should try to take better care of yourself.”

Ryan huffed. “You’re one to speak.”

Urvidian raised a brow. “I may not have been the best example in the past, but, as much as I hate to admit it, you have helped me get better.”

“Right.”

“So. As much I detest to say it, you have become a … friend. And we are supposed to watch over those close to us.”

Ryan groaned.

“Drink your water, I think you need that to balance out all the caffeine in your system,” Urvidian said, and Ryan, for some reason, did just that. “Good. Now, I think you should take the day off. Maybe tomorrow too. I’ll let you in to check up on Akmazian but otherwise you’ll be turned away at the door.”

“But sir, I am _fine_ ,” Ryan complained. “I don’t need a day off.”

“You do. And when the drugs in your water kick in, you’ll sleep well for a few hours,” Urvidian replied. “If you don’t go now, we’ll have to carry you to bed. Do you want that?”

“What? You - you _drugged_ me.”

“Think of it as a revenge for those times when you sobered me up without my consent,” Urvidian said evenly.

“You son of a bitch!”

“Now, now. Should I call for Levi to help you get back to your quarters?”

Ryan stared at Urvidian as angry as he could be, but he could feel the drugs kicking in. “I’ll get back at you.”

“You do that.”

“But yes, I don’t think I’m able to get back to my quarters without help.”


End file.
